


Conversation

by Emcee



Series: Deadlier If You Mean It [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mind Games, Missing Scene, Past Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Phone Calls & Telephones, Spoilers, The Final Problem, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: Before she spoke to Sherlock, Molly was having a bad day. By why exactly was she? Perhaps she had an unpleasant phone call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Petra

It wasn't often Molly had a day off from work. She seemed to always be trapped down in the morgue, wrist deep in a corpse. Not that she didn't love her job, but it could be exhausting and even she needed to have a break. It was a beautiful day. Perfect for taking a walk down to the shops to buy some fresh pasta. She had bought her house specifically because of the large kitchen. Molly loved to cook, unfortunately she spent more time slicing cadavers than she did veggies! She giggled to herself over the terrible joke.

She was just grabbing her coat to head out when he mobile ringed. She pulled it out and looked at the Caller ID. She blinked at the name:

_Mycroft Holmes_

Molly felt her heart begin to thrum in her chest, hanging her coat back up. What had happened to Sherlock? His brother never contacted her. Not since Sherlock had stayed with her briefly following his jump. Her hand trembled as she lifted it to her ear, pressing the accept call button. "Hello? Is he all right? What's--"

"Hello... Molly Hooper?" The voice sounded pleasant and sweet.

She was most definitely not Mycroft. He had met Mycroft's assistant, Anthea briefly. Perhaps it was her? "Who is this?"

"This is Eurus Holmes. I'm Sherlock's sister."

"Oh!" Molly let out a nervous laugh. "I didn't know Sherlock had a sister."

"I'm surprised he hasn't mentioned me. I thought you two were close." Eurus paused for a long moment. "I'm passing on a message. There was an incident at 221B. It's got itself a bit blown up."

Molly's hand flew to her mouth as she let out a gasp. "Oh my God. Is Sherlock-- Is everyone--"

"Everyone is _fine_. They were able to get themselves out all right. Not a scratch on them. But they thought you might worry."

Molly sighed in relief, her hand pressing against her chest. "Thank you for telling me. What happened?"

"Oh, you know my brother. Always getting himself into trouble."

Molly walked back into her kitchen. She grabbed hold of the marble countertop, trying to steady her shaky legs. "Was it an experiment?"

"It's always an experiment with Sherlock. Everything he does is an experiment. But you know that. You're always helping with them."

Something in Eurus' voice made Molly think back to after Sherlock's fall. When they had taken refuge at her house. The feel of Sherlock's mouth slanting against hers. She shook herself out of the thought. "You know, I don't think Sherlock has mentioned you."

"He must have." Molly could hear the disappointment in Eurus' voice. "I'm not around much. I'm almost always locked in my office. But... He never mentioned me? I thought you were close."

Molly squirmed, gripping tighter to the countertop. "Well, I mean, yes... We've known each other a long time. And..."

"Sherlock is helping me with an experiment right now." The tone of Eurus' voice had changed. It deepened, completely even in tone. "Will you help him with that one?"

The blood thundered in Molly's ears. Why wouldn't her heart stop pounding? She finally let go of the counter, taking the few steps to the sofa by the large, white fireplace. She sank down into it. "I mean... I suppose..."

"Good. It's good that Sherlock is able to use you."

Molly's back stiffened. "Use me?"

"For his experiments. You know how he is. Not a lot of people are willing to work with him. But you are. You'll take everything no matter how cruel he is. You stand by. You wait. You're patient. You live in hope the day will come when he'll come to you. I know what that's like."

Molly closed her eyes tightly. She should have hung up the phone, but something compelled her to just grip it tighter.

"Waiting. Waiting so long. Sometimes you think you'll break if you wait any longer. But you have to believe... One day, he'll be there. Just as long as you're always there."

Tears were stinging Molly's eyes. "I should go."

"Did I make you cry? It's all right to cry. You'll feel better if you let yourself cry." Eurus drew in a breath. "How many times have you cried for Sherlock?"

The tears slipped down Molly's cheeks. "I've lost count."

"For him? Or because of him? He can be... So indelicate. Crushing your fragile emotions with just a word. Oh, he says such awful things." Eurus went quiet for a moment. "What does he say to you, Molly?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Molly's voice was a pitiful whimper.

"It's just between us girls. If anyone understands, it's me. And I can tell how much it hurts you. I can hear it in your voice. You love him so much, but he is always hurting you. For years, you been trying to move on, get past your obsession. You even had sex with Jim Moriarty in an attempt to forget Sherlock."

Molly nearly dropped the phone. "How do you know that?"

"He told me." Eurus' voice was soothing, almost hypnotic. "But you didn't forget Sherlock, did you? You couldn't. You love him."

"Why are you talking about this?" Molly pleaded.

"Because it's funny. I was talking to Sherlock today."

Molly tensed up. "Sherlock told you it was funny I was in love with him today?"

"He didn't talk about you today. He talked about Irene."

Molly shook her head. She didn't understand what was happening. She should have just hung up the phone. "Irene? That woman. The one who died."

"Not dead," Eurus replied. "He saved her life. Then he had sex with her. Oh, he had a lot to say about her."

"Today." Molly swallowed hard. "Sherlock was talking about Irene today."

"I'm sorry, was I being rude? It runs in the family doesn't it. You've had sex with him too, I know. But I thought you two were just sad about Mary. Comfort takes such strange forms. You were there for him. Because you're always there."

"I need to go," Molly hissed the words out. "I can't talk about this anymore."

"I hope I haven't upset you too much, Miss Hooper. You should have a cup of tea. Being upset won't do you any good. Sherlock's not good at handling upset."

With that, the phone disconnected. Molly tossed her phone aside, dashing the tears away from her cheeks.

She shouldn't have gotten so upset. It was just a voice on the phone. Another Holmes sibling, unable to control their mouth.

Still, the nagging feeling remained in Molly's stomach.

Forgetting all about going out, Molly walked to the kitchen to boil some water.


End file.
